The everlasting battle of good vs evil
by Friendsfan
Summary: rory has finally met the perfect guy.. but what's wrong with this one? u'll have to read and find out!(review too:P)!*reposted*!


Rory sighed with content. Finally school was out for the summer. Things were going to be great. Her mom came through the door of their house.  
  
"Hey sweets," she said, greeting Rory. "Guess what came in the mail?" Rory looked confused. "What?" Lorelai held up the package to show Rory. "Your Yale application."  
  
Both Rory and Lorelai just stood there. Rory shook her head.  
  
"You open it. I'm too nervous." Rory said. "All right," Lorelai said eagerly.  
  
"I've always wanted to open one of these!"  
  
She ripped out the application, and skimmed through it.  
  
"You're going to Yale, baby!" Rory shrieked and Lorelai grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around. "Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Rory kept saying over and over again. "You get to stay at home!! I won't be a grouchy old lady now!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory just laughed. "I have to phone Lane," she said. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number by heart. "Lane? I got into Yale."  
  
Lorelai smiled as she heard Lane shriek on the phone. Rory hung up the phone a few minutes later. "Mom? Is it okay if I go to Lane's?" she asked. "Yeah, just be back home in an hour,you don't want to miss Andrew taking you out to dinner." Rory nodded and ran outside. "That's probably the younger version of Sookie and I," Lorelai thought, and laughed.  
  
At Lane's, the two girls sat cross-legged on Lane's bed. "That is so great," Lane said. "Since mom's making me go to the local university, we can still see each other everyday!" Rory nodded. "Yeah, I was afraid of leaving Mom and you," she admitted. Lane hugged her. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed again. Rory laughed.  
  
" I wonder what Andrew will say," she thought anxiously. "I hope he's proud. But then again, why wouldn't he be? I'm living at home now."  
  
She left Lane's awhile later, and went home. Lorelai helped Rory get ready. As if today weren't important enough, this was Rory and Andrew's three-month anniversary.Andrew had moved to Stars Hollow a few months ago, and was one of the greatest things in Rory's life. Blonde haired, blue eyed, and he liked to read, too. As Lorelai was helping put a necklace on Rory, she sniffled.  
  
"What?" Rory asked worridly. Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "You're just growing up so fast." Rory smiled, amused, then walked up to Lorelai and gave her a hug. "I'll always be your little girl though," she countered. "Damn right," Lorelai replied.  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory rushed to answer it. Andrew whistled. "Wow," he said. "You're beautful Rory." Rory smiled. "See you tonight mom." Lorelai kissed her head. "Have her back by eleven thirty, okay?" Lorelai asked. "Yes, ma'am." he replied. He and Lorelai were still on shaky grounds. Andrew held his hand out and Rory took it. They both went to Andrew's car, and drove to Hartford to this very fancy resteraunt, called, "Chez moi."  
  
Rory felt a thrill of excitement as Andrew gallantly took her coat of of her. After they had placed their orders with a waiter, he looked at her. Then, a sudden, "Hey, have you been eating a lot?" Confused, Rory replied. "I always eat a lot.." "Oh," said Andrew. "Maybe it's just your top or something." Rory felt herself going red. "Why is he saying this to me?" she wondered. The next few minutes were spent in silence. Finally the waiter brought their plates, but Rory suddenly wasn't fairly hungry, and kept pushing the food around her plate.  
  
Andrew smiled. One thing down, two to go.  
  
When Rory got home awhile later, she was really quiet. "Hey toots," her mom replied. "How was it?" "It was great," Rory lied, smiling although it hurt. It really burned. And why would she worry Lorelai? "Andrew was the perfect gentleman." "Good," Lorelai replied. "I'm going to go to bed. Sleep tight, hun." She planted a kiss on Rory's head. "You too mom," Rory said. A few minutes later she went to bed too, and picked up a book but couldn't concentrate. Why had he said that? Rory knew she hadn't gained any weight. But why would he care anyway? Rory sniffled as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She cuddled her stuffed bear and tried to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up with a sense of dread. What if she ran by Jess again today and he said some more mean things to her? What then? At the breakfast table, Loreali could sense that something was wrong. She decided not to bring anything up, but something had definatly gone on last night. Lorelai could sense that, too.  
  
When Rory was picking up some groceries at Dooses Market in the evening, Andrew came strolling by. "Hey Rory," he said casually. Rory remained silent and went to the next row of food items. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I did.. I don't know what I was thinking. Will you please forgive me?" Rory thought long and hard about it. "Of course." Andrew smiled, and kissed her. "I love you so much Rory." "Yea, me too." Rory said. "Will I see you tonight?" "Movie at seven. I'll pick you up."  
  
Rory paid for her groceries and went back to her house. She felt much better, and Andrew had even told her he loved her.. his first time. Skipping self-consiously down the road, Rory went home.  
  
"Mom! You home?" Rory called out to her. "In the kitchen," Loreali replied. As Rory came in, Lorelai greeted her with a "Hey, you." "What are you doing?" Rory asked. "I'm making some of my famous take out, Chinese food." Lorelai joked. Rory smiled wanly. Chinese food was so fatty, and if Andrew wanted her to lose wieght, she wouldn't be able to eat much.  
  
Lorelai carried the dishes into the kitchen, and began to eat. She stopped and stared at Rory. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Rory looked up from her plate and replied, "Sure." "Why aren't you eating then?" Lorelai asked worridly. "I'm.. I'm just not that hungry." Rory replied, lying between her teeth. She hated lying to her mom, but Andrew had made it pretty clear not to drag her mom into it.  
  
"Okay.." Lorelai replied reluctantly. "Rory?" Loreali asked. Rory sighed. "Yeah?" she replied. "Are you sure there's nothing that's wrong?" "I'm postive. Why?" Rory asked. Oh no. "You just don't seem.. yourself." Lorelai said. "It all happened after last night with Andrew." " I'm fine.." Rory said, faking a smile. "Hey, I've got to go though. Andrew's going to be picking me up for the movie soon." She kissed Loreali on the forehead. "Thanks for worrying about though." She said amusingly. "Always," Lorelai vowed. 


End file.
